big_brother_longtermsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 10: The Curse
'''Big Brother 10 '''was the tenth installment in Big Brother Longterms. It launched months after Big Brother 9: Twisting Battle due to conflictions. Fourteen houseguests participated in a 'curse' themed season with Cosmicana winning over GHOSTTOWNaz in a 3-2 and gaining the 1,000 Robux prize! Background Development Development on the Big Brother 10 house was underway prior to Cosmic's return (late May to early June). Competitions and revisions were made days prior to the premiere, which was set towards June 11th, 2018. Casting The cast was secretly let known of their position, which would soon make this the last season to have the complete cast private prior to the premiere. Fourteen houseguests were chosen by Aria, Yiza, Tice, and Cosmic with more males being cast due to the lack of female applicants as it had been months since the previous season. Twists & Changes * '''Co-Hosts - '''Yiza, winner of Big Brother 9, and Aria from Big Brother 3 will help manage the Longterm as the brand new co-hosts and production. Yoshi 1111 also became a production member during this era, with EasygoingEgoist helping as well. * '''Have-Nots - '''A classic twist where 4 contestants will endure a curfew each night, preventing them from speaking to fellow housemates. If broken, the contestant will receive a punishment. * '''Aftershow - '''A brand new show that will occur every few episodes where co-hosts will catch you up on the previously eliminated, do fun trivia, and occasional special competitions. It airs every 3-4 evictions. * '''No BuyBack - '''This year, once you are evicted, you are out. You cannot return to the game, at all. This means an elimination will occur every episode (outside from the Aftershow). * '''Houseguest Pick - '''Both nominees and the HOH will get to select a player each to play in the POV rather than it be randomized. * '''Release The Curse - '''Every week a houseguest will be picked by the HOH to enter the secret abandoned "curse" room. Each season has its own past mistakes, and the current houseguests must decide between two options to break the curse. They may either receive an advantage or disadvantage. ** '''Pawn or Power - '''For the first curse, the receiver was given a very powerful advantage. He would be able to solely evict either two nominees at one of the next evictions prior to the final 7. ** '''Eviction Savior - '''The receiver gains the ability to save a nominee prior to an eviction before the final 10 is over. ** '''Left Out - '''The receiver would be cursed, and not be able to play in the POV unless they are HOH or a nominee until the F6. ** '''Friendship Failure - '''The receiver is to be cursed by Prettier's failure to let her targets become safe for her HOH week. Thus, the recipient must sit back and let everyone else play in the POV. ** '''Karma - '''The last curse gave the receiver the worst curse of all, to be the third nomination. This is based on BBAS's Co-HOH twist, however the picker chose the disadvantage. * '''Aftermath Decider - '''At the aftermath, the audience members got the chance to play in the next HOH competition to determine which actual houseguest would win the HOH. Due to an audience member playing for Drake winning, he was granted HOH for Week 5. * '''New Finale - '''Six people this time around were able to make it to the finale. Originally, two would go in the same week however two houseguests did not provide voting lists nor show up, so they were removed from the game. Thus, the finale consisted of four houseguests rather than three. It performed in a similar manner, with a normal week having a combined hoh/pov then the next having one part to the final HOH. Houseguests Shortlist Haunted House Voting History Competition & Task History Have/Have-Not History Game History Notable Punishments * During week 5, the houseguests were forced to endure punishments to further themselves in the challenge. ** Blue was forced to wear absolutely zero clothing for 5 weeks straight in the season. ** Ghost, Bianca, and Gal gave up the right to play in three weeks worth of HOH competitions. *** Bianca could not fulfill this, as she was evicted the same week. ** Gal and Ghost also had to throw the next three POV's if they were chosen. Meaning, they could play but not win. ** Finally, Ghost was forced to give up 600 of his winnings if he was crowned the champion of BB10. *** Since he received runner-up, this was not able to be fulfilled. * Due to not informing production of him not showing up, Drake's HOH was dethroned during week 4, and instead Bianca won the redo. Although he was no longer HOH, he did get one week's worth of immunity. ** Lucky for him, he won next week's HOH and sent out Bianca. Trivia * This is the only season to consist of more males than females, that being an 8-6 ratio. This is due to a female cast member walking pre-season, thus she was replaced with a male due to slim options. ** Big Brother 2 started with more males, but eventually it was evened out due to TiceMaiden replacing CeCilla13. * This is the first season to feature an african-american houseguest winning the game. ** This is also the only season to which it was a female. * Only one week was the POV not used. This marks the most times the POV has been used in one season. * Every eviction following Bianca's, featured two males being nominated at the eviction. * Nobody exceeded being Have-Not for over 2 weeks in a row. * This is the second season to feature an HOH and POV comp being combined, following Big Brother 4. * While "Release The Curse" is based on Survivor: Ghost Island's concept, it has a striking similarity to the Takeover Twist from Big Brother 7: All Stars however both are different in their own ways. * This season has the most mentions of previous players, without them appearing. * Big Brother 2 and Big Brother 10 are the only seasons to have a 5 person jury due to expulsions. ** Although BB4 had 6, one didn't cast a vote so the total vote was 3-2. This strikes a similarity as both winners were female and won against a male. * This season receives the longest hiatus, due to Cosmic leaving production for a while, then making a return. Category:BB10 Category:Newbies